Kessler.txt
ConvBunkerHillDebKessler01 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0005F968 |before=Deb: Well if ain't Mayor Kessler in the flesh. What do I owe the honor? |response=Just checking up on folks, Deb. No need to lay into me. |after=Deb: You're here for your cut, right? How much protection money Raiders asking for this week? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005F966 |before=Deb: You're here for your cut, right? How much protection money Raiders asking for this week? |response=That all gets worked out in the ledgers after I collect the town's cut. Don't worry about it. All under control. |after=Deb: Sure, sure. |abxy=A1a}} ConvBunkerHillKayKessler01 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0005F7B4 |before= |response=Kay. How's my favorite doctor? |after=Kay: Money's already paid. Double-check your ledger. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005F787 |before=Kay: Money's already paid. Double-check your ledger. |response=I wasn't here for... I just wanted to see how people were doing. |after=Kay: No you weren't. You're here for the cut. You're always here for the cut, or you forget you've already taken the cut. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005F783 |before=Kay: No you weren't. You're here for the cut. You're always here for the cut, or you forget you've already taken the cut. |response=I have been forgetting things all day... |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueBunkerHill |scene= |srow=9 |topic=0023B479 |before= |response=''{shouting from about 100 feet away}'' You there! Caravan or Raider? |after=Player Default: I'm here on my own. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FB7F |before= |response=''{player is walking away}'' Silent type, huh? Just don't cause any trouble. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00020D0C |before=Player Default: I'm here on my own. |response=Freelance, huh? All right, come on in, but no gunfire. Market's open. You can do as much trading as you like. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00020CFF |before=Player Default: Raider. |response=''{Suspicious}'' All right, the market's open if you need it. Just remember, the protection we pay your bosses is worth three times your life. Leave people alone. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00020CFE |before=Player Default: Caravan. |response=''{Friendly}'' All right, come on in and set up shop wherever you want. Remember, we get a cut of all your sales. Room and board ain't included. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00020CEB |trow=4 |before=Player Default: What? |response=''{shouting a bit louder / Irritated}'' I said: "Caravan or Raider"? Which are you? |after=Player Default: I'm here on my own. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What? |response=''{shouting still. almost laughing, you're amazed this person has never heard of this place / Irritated}'' Seriously? This is Bunker Hill. All the caravans in the Commonwealth come through here? |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=And every Raider outfit in the area gets protection money to keep their paws off the market and our homes. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=So there's only two types of people coming through here, Caravans and Raiders. Which are you? |after=Player Default: I'm here on my own. |abxy=Y2c}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001921A4 |before=FemaleRough: Listen, Bunker Hill doesn't want any trouble. |response=''{Afraid}'' You have some seriously powerful friends. If it'll keep us on their good side, consider yourself to have the run of the place. |after=Kessler: And next time you need something just ask, all right? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001921A3 |before=Kessler: You have some seriously powerful friends. If it'll keep us on their good side, consider yourself to have the run of the place. |response=''{Afraid}'' And next time you need something just ask, all right? |after= |abxy=A1a}} FFBunkerHill03 |scene= |srow=16 |topic=0012542C |trow=2 |before=FemaleRough: So Deb's been talking you up. Says you get results. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I got a sensitive job that needs someone with skills and more rolling around in their head than marbles. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=That sound like you? |after=Player Default: I've had no complaints so far. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0012542B |before=Player Default: I've had no complaints so far. |response=Really? Where've you been all my life? |after=Kessler: Our town works because everyone knows we got the raider angle covered. The gangs get paid off and leave our caravans alone. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0012542A |before=Player Default: Do I look like an idiot? |response=Most "problem solvers" around here dabble in raiding or chems. Usually both. But, you. You're something else. |after=Kessler: Our town works because everyone knows we got the raider angle covered. The gangs get paid off and leave our caravans alone. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0012541F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Know anything else about Zeller's Army? |response=It took a lot of favors just to get the name of their crash pad: the East Boston Prep School. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Judge Zeller runs a strange outfit. Came out of nowhere and now they're players. I don't know what you'll find there. |after=Player Default: Consider Zeller's Army dealt with. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0012541A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: These guys are dangerous, so be careful. |response=If there are survivors, rescue them. If any lost caravan hands make their way back into circulation, that'll do wonders for trade. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' But above all, you're just a freelancer working for yourself. Never even heard of us on the Hill, right? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00125429 |before=Player Default: I'm all that plus discrete. |response=Fantastic. |after=Kessler: Our town works because everyone knows we got the raider angle covered. The gangs get paid off and leave our caravans alone. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00125423 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Really? Where've you been all my life? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Our town works because everyone knows we got the raider angle covered. The gangs get paid off and leave our caravans alone. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=But Zeller's Army is getting greedy. Asking for more caps. And after we pay them, the bastards still hit our people. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=But I found out the Army's holed up at an old prep school. The job's simple: deal with them. |after=Player Default: Consider Zeller's Army dealt with. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00125422 |before=Player Default: Consider Zeller's Army dealt with. |response=These guys are dangerous, so be careful. |after=Kessler: If there are survivors, rescue them. If any lost caravan hands make their way back into circulation, that'll do wonders for trade. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00125421 |before=Player Default: I'm not interested in your job. |response=If you change your mind, they're at East Boston Prep School. Kill them and rescue any prisoner they might have. Think about it. |after=Kessler: If there are survivors, rescue them. If any lost caravan hands make their way back into circulation, that'll do wonders for trade. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00125420 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: A lot's riding on this job. The pay better reflect that. |response=I ain't going to haggle on the price. I got reputation to protect. But I'll throw in some extra supplies if you sign on. Best I can do. |after=Player Default: Consider Zeller's Army dealt with. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: A lot's riding on this job. The pay better reflect that. |response=I don't haggle. I've learned the hard way where that leads. The job pays 400 caps. Period. |after=Player Default: Consider Zeller's Army dealt with. |abxy=X2a}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=001263AB |before=FemaleRough: One of the prisoners told me what they went through at the prep school. I had no idea. |response=''{Blown away, maybe an exclamation between the two lines / Impressed}'' And you did that by yourself, right? Here's the pay out. |after=Player Default: Glad it turned out well. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001263AA |before=Player Default: Glad it turned out well. |response=I'm happy you're on our side. |after=Kessler: With your help the roads are a lot safer. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001263A9 |before=Player Default: If that's it... |response=Yeah, we're good. |after=Kessler: With your help the roads are a lot safer. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001263A8 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: It's the Minutemen who helped you. If you support us, we can help even more. |response=Yeah, right. The Minutemen abandoned our sorry asses long ago. A lot of people's kin died because of that. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=Listen, you did us a good turn. But it would take a hell of a lot more for me to want to deal with the Minutemen. |after=Player Default: Glad it turned out well. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: It's the Minutemen who helped you. If you support us, we can help even more. |response=Really? That's almost tempting. But, except for the occasional hiccup, we're looking out for ourselves just fine. Pass. |after=Player Default: Glad it turned out well. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: It's the Minutemen who helped you. If you support us, we can help even more. |response=Nah. |after=Kessler: With your help the roads are a lot safer. |abxy=X3a}} |topic=001263A7 |before=Player Default: What did the prisoner say about the prep school? |response=Judge Zeller was snatching people and brain-washing them. Like some damned cult. No wonder their numbers exploded. |after=Player Default: Glad it turned out well. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001263A2 |trow=2 |before=Kessler: With your help the roads are a lot safer. |response=Heard you got land of your own. Tell you what, build a safe place for the caravans to stop and everyone can profit. |after=Kessler: But, either way, you're welcome back to the Hill any time. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Kessler: With your help the roads are a lot safer. |response=If you ever get some land of your own, build a safe place for the caravans to stop and then both of us could profit. |after=Kessler: But, either way, you're welcome back to the Hill any time. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=001263A1 |before= |response=Hey, thanks! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A5911 |before=Player Default: I'm happy you're on our side. |response=With your help the roads are a lot safer. |after=Kessler: Heard you got land of your own. Tell you what, build a safe place for the caravans to stop and everyone can profit. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A5910 |before=Kessler: Heard you got land of your own. Tell you what, build a safe place for the caravans to stop and everyone can profit. |response=''{Friendly}'' But, either way, you're welcome back to the Hill any time. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files